La bienvenida
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: (Spin-off de Más allá de la sangre) Además de las fiestas con todos sus amigos, había algunas cosas que Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law celebraban en privado. Kid x Law


Sé que estoy tardando una cojonada en escribir los one-shots de regalo, pero que sepáis que no están muertos y van a ir viniendo poco a poco. Este es uno de ellos, es un spin-off de 'Más allá de la sangre' escrito para **Konarella **por dejar el review número 50 en 'Cuando la normalidad falla' en esta página :) Espero que te guste la escena ^^

La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir este one-shot, porque al hacerlo he tenido que repasar el fanfic original y he visto cuánto he progresado en el casi año que hace que lo escribí :) También me ha animado un poco ya que, como habréis notado, últimamente tengo problemas con las actualizaciones u.u

Como siempre, One Piece no me pertenece, no saco provecho alguno, etc, etc.

* * *

**La bienvenida**

Si le preguntaran, Kid se negaría a admitir que estaba nervioso. No estaba apretando las sábanas con los dedos de los pies con tanta fuerza como podía, no se había estado mordiendo el labio inferior y, definitivamente, su estómago no se había contraído.

-Kid, mírame.

Kid giró la cabeza al frente, habiendo estado centrado en las cortinas de la ventana a un lado de la cama, y miró a Law, de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas con expresión seria.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres –le aseguró el moreno, acariciándole un muslo-. Podemos hacerlo como siempre.

Kid negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

Law no pareció muy convencido.

-¿Seguro?

Kid asintió.

-Claro. A ti te gusta, ¿verdad? Por algo será.

Law sonrió ligeramente y le acarició la mejilla, bajando su otra mano por la pierna del pelirrojo hasta que alcanzó la ingle y rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la polla medio erecta de Kid.

-Te aseguro que hay muchas razones para ello, pero así no podemos hacerlo, dudo que te gustase.

La mano lo envolvió y comenzó a moverse sobre él.

Kid jadeó.

-Pues haz algo para que me guste.

-De acuerdo. –Law volvió a su posición arrodillada original y se agachó frente a la polla de Kid, acunándola con una mano-. Si quieres parar en cualquier momento solo dilo.

Kid gimió al notar aquella conocida lengua recorriéndolo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que las atenciones de Law, en un campo que estaban tan acostumbrados a explorar, lo estaban ayudando a relajarse.

Tan centrado estaba en la serpenteante lengua moviéndose sobre su polla que ni siquiera escuchó el bote de lubricante abrirse, o a Law echárselo en los dedos, y cuando el primero rozó su entrada se tensó, pero en ese momento el moreno lo engulló por completo en su boca, distrayéndolo y haciendo que apenas prestase atención a la intrusión hasta que el dedo estuvo dentro de él, y para entonces era solo una sensación extraña y algo molesta en su trasero, pero ni de lejos dolía tanto como se había temido a pesar de que sabía, por la primera vez de Law, que ese primer dedo no iba a dolerle realmente.

Aún así, notarlo moviéndose dentro de él era realmente extraño, pero sabía lo que Law buscaba, algo que los dos esperaban que lo ayudase a relajarse aún más, y cuando la punta del dedo del moreno tocó su próstata Kid gimió con fuerza, los dedos de sus pies apretando las sábanas de la cama por una razón muy distinta a la de antes y sus ojos cerrándose involuntariamente.

Si de verdad era así con un dedo, podía entender perfectamente lo que Law le encontraba a estar abajo.

El moreno había aprovechado el momento de intenso placer para meter el segundo dedo dentro de Kid, que entró bastante más apretado que el primero, y comenzó a moverlos en pequeños círculos, de una forma que Kid ya tenía muy practicada, para dilatarlo. Habría sido bastante más incómodo si no fuera por la constancia con la que Law golpeaba su próstata una y otra vez, haciendo a Kid gemir repetidamente a pesar de que el otro había liberado su polla en el momento en que metió el segundo dedo.

Ahora Law estaba inclinado sobre él, con una sonrisita de satisfacción en su rostro mientras seguía preparándolo.

-¿Te gusta, Kid? –Preguntó, y en ese momento dio dos golpes muy seguidos en su próstata, tornando la respuesta del pelirrojo en un gemido.

-Ahh… jodeeeer… -jadeó Kid, notando cómo el tercer dedo entraba en el espacio creado por los otros dos.

Decidiendo que había estado demasiado quieto hasta el momento, solo respondiendo a las atenciones de Law, levantó una mano para atraer la cabeza del moreno hacia sí y besarlo con fuerza, su cuerpo relajándose poco a poco ante la intrusión, acostumbrándose a ella.

Se tensó de inmediato en cuanto los dedos salieron de él, y al notarlo Law rompió el beso.

-Podemos parar aquí, no tenernos por qué ir hasta el final de una sola vez.

Kid apretó la mano que aún tenía en la cabeza de Law, enterrada en su pelo, pero sin llegar a hacer daño.

-Y una mierda, Law, estoy bien, así que sigue –prácticamente gruñó, y el otro se rió.

Law le sonrió.

-Como quieras, yo no voy a insistir más.

Kid bajó la mano de la cabeza de Law y, muy a regañadientes, la llevó sobre las sábanas, muy a su pesar sabiendo que iba a necesitar apretar algo de nuevo.

Observó con fascinación cómo su novio se cubría la polla en lubricante como tantas veces hacía él mismo, y se forzó a no tensarse cuando Law alzó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y sostuvo la otra en alto pasándole un brazo por debajo hasta que estuvo apoyado sobre el codo del moreno. Casi lo consiguió, estando mucho menos tenso que cuando habían empezado, y Law le sonrió de nuevo.

Kid apretó los dientes antes de que Law comenzase a entrar, pero relajó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de que, aunque molesto, no le dolía tantísimo como se había esperado, y se dio cuenta de que con lo distraído que había estado por sus no-nervios no se había percatado de exactamente cuánto lo había preparado Law, mucho más de lo que Kid solía prepararlo a él. Desde luego nada que ver con la última vez que lo habían hecho, cuando Kid simplemente se había cubierto la polla de lubricante y se la había metido. Y Law no solo no se había quejado, sino que le había gustado.

Law se detuvo, tan dentro de Kid que este podía sentirlo llenándolo más de lo que habría creído posible, y bajó hasta que pudo dejar un casto beso que desentonaba por completo en aquella situación en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-¿Te duele?

-No mucho –respondió Kid para su asombro, y Law sonrió.

-Bien, entonces no te importará que haga esto.

Kid jadeó, sorprendido, cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, saliendo para volver a entrar, sin esperar a que el pelirrojo le diese el visto bueno para moverse.

Tampoco es que se quejara, y menos aún cuando Law, tras varias embestidas, finalmente golpeó su próstata, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza y decidirse a mover sus propias caderas para seguir con ellas al moreno.

El pelirrojo había esperado, además, que Law lo besara, como hacían tan a menudo mientras follaban, pero este no lo hizo, en vez de ello manteniendo la cabeza en alto todo el tiempo, observándolo como si tratase de memorizar cada una de sus expresiones. En cualquier otra situación Kid se habría avergonzado por ello, y en consecuencia reaccionado como si le molestase para ocultarlo, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado distraído por el placer que sentía con cada uno de los movimientos de Law como para darle importancia alguna.

Igual que no se molestó al correrse, bastante pronto y sin que Law lo ayudase masturbándolo, y estando demasiado distraído por su orgasmo para darse cuenta de que no era el único que lo había hecho hasta que notó cómo Law salía de él.

Más tarde culparía a la novedad de la situación, pero por el momento se conformó con envolver a Law con sus brazos en cuanto este se dejó caer sobre él y estirando de nuevo las piernas, ahora libres del agarre de Law, sobre el colchón.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Preguntó Law al cabo de un rato.

-Podemos repetirlo –fue la respuesta de Kid.

Law se rio.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kid.

Y es que, aunque técnicamente su cumpleaños había sido ayer, esa la celebración de bienvenida que ambos llevaban meses planeando ahora que por fin vivían juntos en un lugar propio. Lo ideal habría sido hacerlo el día del cumpleaños de Kid, pero entre lo tarde que había terminado la fiesta y la cantidad de alcohol que ambos habían ingerido habría sido una locura probar algo nuevo entonces.

Ninguno iba a quejarse con el resultado de haber esperado.


End file.
